Naphalem
by agren09
Summary: AU. Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter son viejos conocidos. Su historia, sus aventuras y como los angeles pierden sus alas y abrazan el lado oscuro. Su viaje inicia 14 años antes. A/B/O


NAPHALEM

 _Y, desgraciadamente, somos de nuestros padres y madres, iguales y aún opuestos, una decadencia y la otra luz. De hecho, la unión de ángel y demonio creó una tercera esencia. Y nosotros somos esos niños. Somos los nephalem. Existimos como medio ángel y mitad demonio, pero completamente una nueva entidad. Y debido a nuestro linaje, nos amaron. Y debido a nuestra diferencia, nos temían. Dentro del equilibrio tembloroso entre el amor y el miedo está la relación de nosotros con nuestros padres y madres"_

 _-000000-_

14 AÑOS ANTES

Las noches en la sala de emergencias eran las favoritas para el doctor Hanibal Lecter, las horas previas al amanecer solían generarle una extraña sensación de paz. Habiendo atendido una considerable cantidad de accidentes caseros, intoxicados y un par de apuñalados, el joven doctor se disponía a tomarse unos minutos al aire libre. Las noches de febrero en New Orleans, frías más no congelantes, ofrecían un agradable ambiente para relajarse. A pesar de ser más de las dos de la mañana, la ciudad respiraba vida y bullicio, gracias al carnaval anual.

Ser un alpha, con un exacerbado sentido del olfato tenía en ocasiones sus desventajas, en momentos le hacía sentirse realmente abrumado. Este agudo sentido, fue justo lo que le impulso a volver la vista hacia su izquierda, justo hacia la entrada trasera del hospital. Allí caminando tambaleante y lentamente, pudo observar la figura de alguien pequeño, con ropa raída, la cabeza cubierta con el gorro de su sudadera y oliendo espantosamente a alcohol, como si hubiera tomado un baño con los contenidos de una licorería. El pequeño personaje entro vacilante a la sala de emergencias, quizá buscando un lugar en donde pasar la noche, o en donde conseguir algo más fuerte que el licor.

Apenas un par de minutos después, una de las enfermeras vino en su búsqueda, una llamada por una colisión múltiple de autos, requería de todo el personal en la sala.

El accidente cobro al menos 15 víctimas, cuatro de ellas mortales, el Dr. Lecter caminaba por el pasillo con su ropa manchada de sangre y los brazos adoloridos por intentar salvar a una mujer de 15 años , dándole CPR. Necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de ropa y de ser posible un buen baño. Su sentido del olfato le advirtió de nuevo; el tipo con olor a licorería estaba cerca. Se detuvo de repente en la esquina, cuando vio a la pequeña figura, escurriéndose cuidadosamente hasta el cuarto de insumos, probablemente en busca de opiasios o algo más.

Espero un par de minutos y siguió sigilosamente a aquel misterioso personaje, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y encendió la luz de repente y allí estaba. Sorprendido el individuo volteo y el Dr. Lecter se encontró mirando en los ojos más azules que hubiese visto, el ladrón era un chico escuálido, de no más de 12 años, con mejillas rosadas.

El chiquillo salió de su estupor y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta... la cual estaba bloqueada por el lituano. Hanibal sujeto con facilidad al muchacho, mientras este pateaba y empujaba con todo su ser.

\- Suélteme por favor!, Déjeme ir! No he robado nada! Déjeme ir- chillaba desesperado. El Dr. Lecter se limitó a sujetarlo fuertemente, casi en un abrazo. El olor a licorería asalto de nuevo sus sentidos, acompañado de un olor dulzón, como el de los albaricoques recién cortados. Allí fue cuando lo supo, el muchacho, literalmente se había "bañado" en licor barato para disimular otro olor, el aroma de un omega en celo.

Tranquilo, relájate, no quiero hacerte daño- decía Hanibal, tratando de respirar por la boca, mientras el omega seguía pateando. - Escúchame! Voy a soltarte, pero tienes que calmarte! De acuerdo?- le susurro al muchacho usando su voz de alpha, mientras lo apretaba de nuevo contra su pecho. Después de unos segundos, el ladronzuelo asintió con la cabeza y el doctor relajo poco a poco sus brazos.

Apenas lo hubo soltado, el muchacho se alejó lo más posible, mirándole de reojo desconfiadamente, evaluando el espacio, posiblemente buscando una ruta de escape. – Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter, estoy a cargo de la sala de urgencias, puedo ayudarte si me lo permites- le decía mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de paz.

El cuerpo del joven omega parecía vibrar de cansancio y desconfianza, sus irritados ojos lucían a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, pero aun así, su mirada reflejaba una ferocidad y resistencia admirables. – Ayudarme? Si claro, me ayudaras enviándome a la policía? O tal vez calentando tu cama?

El rostro del doctor esbozo una leve mueca de disgusto, ante la vulgar mención. – Eres un omega, probablemente entrando en su primer periodo, estas en medio de un hospital a horas de la madrugada, luciendo bastante maltrecho, por lo que obviamente necesitas ayuda rápidamente. Porque no te sientas en esa camilla y me permites examinarte, así ambos terminamos de una vez con todo esto-

El joven miro hacia donde el médico le señalaba y sin saber porque y contrario a sus instintos siguió su indicación. Con una mueca y quejido de dolor subió a la camilla, mientras observaba con cautela al doctor. –¿ Hannibal Lecter? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Eres ruso o algo?- pregunto sardónicamente.

Es lituano, significa lector- Hannibal, caminaba lentamente, telegrafiando sus movimientos al joven omega.

Ja! Un caníbal culto- espeto el muchacho

¿Disculpa!?- el medico se detuvo por completo, parpadeando y mirando desconcertado al insolente.

¡Hannibal, suena como caníbal! - sonrió el muchachito, agitando una ensangrentada mano frente a su rostro.

El medico sonrió, recuperando su compostura. Tomo con delicadeza la mano del muchacho para examinarla. Percibiendo de nuevo ese olor a frutas bajo el hedor del alcohol.

¡Bien chico listo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto, mientras empezaba a examinar al joven

Joe Smith- contesto el menor, agachando la mirada.

Hannibal, suspiro audiblemente, abandonando toda auscultación y dirigiendo al chico una dura mirada le dijo: – Escucha: estoy corriendo un gran riesgo contigo, solo porque creo que necesitas ayuda, pero si sigues con tonterías, puedes irte ahora mismo- continúo dando unos pasos atrás.

Después de reflexionar por unos segundos, el joven omega, respiro hondo y paso saliva, prueba visible de que lo que hacía no era nada fácil. – Will Graham-

El medico dio un paso adelante, acercándose de nuevo al muchacho.

– ¡Hola Will! ¡Un gusto conocerte!. ¿Qué edad tienes?- continuo dando un paso más. El omega le miro calculadoramente y con recelo. – La verdad Will, necesito saber tu edad para calcular una dosis.

15, tengo 15 años- contesto temeroso el muchacho de ojos azules.

¡Bien! ¡Necesito pesarte!- informo el doctor, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven. – ¿Es tu primer celo? ¿Cuando inicio? ¿En donde están tus padres? ¿En donde puedo contactarlos? - pregunto, mientras media y pesaba a su paciente.

Es el tercero. Inicio ayer . Y buena suerte tratando de encontrarlos. – respondió Will con rapidez. De pronto sintió como un enorme cansancio lo invadía. Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Lecter lo sujeto rápidamente y le ayudo a regresar a la camilla, en donde cuidadosamente le quito la maloliente sudadera y le ayudo a recostarse. El aire frio del lugar le causo escalofríos y rápidamente el hombre mayor lo cubrió con una frazada. De forma eficiente y metódica, el medico continuo su revisión, prestando especial atención a las laceraciones y golpes esparcidos por su cuerpo. Will podría jurar que vio en los ojos del extranjero algo similar a la ira, cuando reparo en la lesión que presentaba en el abdomen. – ¿Quien demonios te hizo esto?-

Un alpha muy entusiasmado, que no entendió el significado de la palabra NO.- Hannibal tuvo la sospecha de que había mucho más historia tras esa herida, pero prefirió por ahora no incomodar más al jovencito.

Will, tu periodo está muy avanzado, tengo que darte una dosis alta de supresores, por lo que voy a necesitar la autorización de tus padres.

El muchacho apretó sus puños con fuerza, lidiando con un nuevo espasmo, cuando recobro el aliento, miro con ojos inmensamente tristes y desafiantes al médico. – No conocí a mi madre, desapareció después de que nací. Me crio mi padre, pero decidió que no podría soportar a un hijo omega, así que se largó hace casi un año. Antes de irse me dio una buena cantidad de supresores, pero me robaron la maldita mochila, he usado las pocas que había en casa y ahora necesito más….. Dijo entre jadeos y retorciéndose por el dolor y la incomodidad.

-¿En dónde vives? ¿Quien se hace cargo de ti? - Inquirió el doctor, mientras preparaba una intravenosa para aplicarle al muchacho.

-¡Puedo cuidarme solo! Mi padre rento un pequeño apartamento en Louisiana y he estado trabajando para conservarlo desde que se largó. Tengo un lugar donde vivir, trabajo para subsistir y estoy estudiando. Así que como le dije, puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo. ¡No necesito de nadie!-

-¿ Louisiana?¿ Viajaste casi dos horas y te echaste encima un litro de licor barato, para poder conseguir supresores?.¡ Vaya Will! ¡Eres un chico listo!- El omega se sonrojo y le miro de reojo.

\- ¿Trabajas? Debe ser complicado con los horarios de la escuela secundaria – Continuo el doctor mientras preparaba el brazo del muchacho, revisando al mismo tiempo por marcas de agujas o mutilaciones. Satisfecho de que el chico no parecía usar drogas, al menos no intravenosas, el doctor le informo: – Will, el celo está avanzado, así que necesito aplicarte un supresor intravenoso además de las píldoras. Así detendremos las molestias y estarás más cómodo.

Will asintió con la cabeza, quejándose en voz baja, mientras la aguja penetraba su piel. – Trabajo en un cine, hago la limpieza, después de las dos últimas funciones y estudio en la Universidad Estatal de Louisiana. - Su voz se escuchaba relajada por primera vez.

Hannibal miro al chico sorprendido. – ¿Estatal de Louisiana? ¿En la Universidad?

-¡Si extranjero! ¡En la Universidad! ¡Y si! ¡Solo tengo 15 años! Aparentemente los maestros de la escuela secundaria se cansaron de que los fastidiara con mis constantes preguntas y me dijeron que no tenía nada que hacer allí. La Universidad me ofreció una beca por la carrera que me agradara. Afortunadamente, el viejo firmo todos los papeles antes de desaparecer y.. ¡Eso es todo!- Will termino su explicación con un gran bostezo.

¡Vaya! Sorprendente muchacho! Valiente, atrevido, atractivo y al parecer un pequeño genio. El Dr. Lecter no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia él. Sus rasgos angelicales y su personalidad asertiva, seguro atraían muchas mirada y el Lituano descubrió con cierto malestar que no era inmune a los encantos de su joven paciente. - Puedes descansar aquí un par de horas, mientras la intravenosa hace efecto. Nadie te molestara en este lugar, solo yo tengo la llave y la combinación. Más tarde vendré a verte y podrás marcharte a casa-

¡No es justo!- Mascullo soñoliento el omega.

¿Que es lo que no es justo?-

¡Tu no estas siendo justo! Te he dicho mucho sobre mí. Te deje aplicarme esta infernal inyección y estoy seguro que me has dado un sedante- agrego Will con un puchero, lo que causo una sonrisa en el medico. – Y yo aún no se con quién demonios estoy encerrado en este lugar-.

Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter. Tengo 28 años. Nací en Lituania. Me mude a Francia, en donde fui aceptado siendo muy joven en la Escuela de Medicina. Hace un par de años me mude a Estados Unidos y empecé a trabajar en la sala de urgencias. Como tú, sigo estudiando. Una maestría en psiquiatría…- Recito el doctor divertido, mientras arropaba al chico con un manta.

¡Mmmh!¡ Vaya carrera! ¿ Psiquiatría?.¡ No me digas! ¿El mejor de la clase? - Will agrego cerrando al fin los ojos.

Si! El mejor de mi clase!- Respondió quedamente el alpha, retirando con ternura los castaños rizos del rostro del chiquillo.

Hannibal salió sigilosamente de la habitación para concluir su turno, debatiendo mentalmente porque diantres estaba jugando este peligroso juego con un completo desconocido y peor aún contarle cosas sobre sí mismo. Obviamente el chico lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Poco después de las siete de la mañana, luego de haber rendido los pormenores de su turno al siguiente equipo, el Dr. Lecter regreso a la habitación. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta y ver la vieja camilla vacía y la venoclisis goteando sobre la sabana. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo capturar al omega, quien escondido al lado de la puerta intentaba tomarlo desprevenido y huir.

¡Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa Will! - Hannibal sujeto en sus brazos al joven y dando unos cuantos pasos lo deposito no tan delicadamente de nuevo sobre la camilla. – Espero que no hayas arruinado mi trabajo de sutura con ese acto de escapismo.- Continuo el doctor mientras revisaba de nuevo al muchacho. – Me dijiste que estudiabas ¿en la Universidad Estatal? ¡Remarcable para un chico de tu edad! Dime Will: ¿Qué carrera decidiste estudiar?- Pregunto Lecter en un tono casual, exhalando lentamente por la boca, tratando de controlar sus instintos predatorios de alpha.

Will estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, olvido por un momento la maldita biología entre alphas y omegas y podía ver en los ojos dilatados del médico, que su pequeña escapada, había excitado al galeno. – Psicología.- respondió bajando la mirada y abrazándose el torso con sus brazos.

¿La estudias para entenderte a ti mismo, o a los demás?- Lecter suspiro un poco ms relajado.

¡Ambos!. Quiero especializarme en psicología forense-

¿Psicología forense? Esa es una especialidad algo perturbadora ¿No crees?- El medico acerco una silla para sentarse frente al muchacho.

Es una manera de dar voz a los muertos y prevenir más violencia- Will respondió encogiendo los hombros, mientras Hannibal buscaba su mirada.

No te gusta mucho el contacto visual, ¿verdad?- Hannibal pregunto elevando con su dedo índice el rostro del omega.

Will sacudió la cabeza para librarse del contacto con el médico. – Los ojos distraen. Ves demasiado. No ves lo suficiente. Y es difícil concentrarse cuando piensas que : "esos blancos son realmente blancos" o "debe tener hepatitis" o "¿es esa una vena reventada?". Entonces sí, trato de evitar los ojos siempre que sea posible.

Un pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del médico.

– ¡Entendido!. Una idea acertada. Según veo eres un joven muy observador Will-

-Ayuda a sobrevivir!. Escucha agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí y viendo el tipo de hombre que eres, no creo que una trabajadora social o la policía estén esperándome en el pasillo. Así que gracias de nuevo! Espero algún día poder devolver el favor- El muchacho salto de la camilla y camino lentamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hace frio afuera- agrego el medico cubriendo al muchacho con uno de sus suéteres. - ¿El tipo de hombre que soy?, perdona Will, pero ¿qué puedes tú saber acerca de mí?-

-Eres extranjero, lo sé no solo porque me lo dijiste, sino por tu acento y rasgos, eres soltero y no tienes por ahora intenciones de comprometerte en una relación, de acuerdo a tu horario de turnos en aquel pizarrón- Will dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban detallados los horarios del médico. Eres desconfiado, tienes las llaves de esta habitación, pero además la aseguras con cerradura de clave. Tus compañeros saben que no deben acercarse, puesto que nadie ha venido aquí en un par de horas. Conoces al menos cuatro idiomas, de acuerdo a los diferentes manuales de medicina que guardas en tu mesa. Eres obsesivo. Desechaste de inmediato la ropa manchada, usas protectores plásticos sobre tus zapatos y tu ropa. Esta habitación, a pesar de ser una bodega que habilitaste como dormitorio, está limpia y en un orden compulsivo. Comes solo, preparas tus propios alimentos y tienes gustos muy refinados, si los contenidos de ese pequeño refrigerador no mienten – Hannibal viro la cabeza en forma cómica, hacia el electrodoméstico mencionado. – Por cierto, deberías invertir en una mejor cerradura, no querrás que nadie escupa en tu comida.– Continuo Will divertido con la espantada mueca del alpha. Ningún alimento chatarra, incluso preparas tu propio café en tu extraña cafetera de prensa. Ser médico te da control e independencia, pero al mismo tiempo representa un desafío para tu mente en búsqueda constante de estímulos. Eres solitario, independiente desafiante, asertivo y desconfiado. Así que entonces, yo fui tu desafío de hoy y no le has contado a nadie de mi existencia…."

-Wow!- Lecter estaba paralizado, parpadeo un par de veces para volver a pensar coherentemente. – ¿Que eres? ¿Un vidente? –

-¡Hiperemptia- El joven omega contesto con desgano. – Una "habilidad" muy fastidiosa- agrego haciendo una mueca.

\- Y bastante fascinante- ¡Eres un jovencito lleno de sorpresas Will Graham!.

El muchacho levanto el rostro y miro a Lecter a los ojos, esbozando una hermosa y tímida sonrisa.

Vamos! Mi turno ha terminado. Puedo llevarte a casa!- Hannibal guio a Will abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital.

No es necesario! Gracias! Ya has hecho bastante por mí-

No tienes alguna clase temprano o algo así- Insistió Hannibal

-Es domingo, genio!. Tengo que ir casa a alimentar a mi perro y prepararme para ir al trabajo. Gracias de nuevo- Will respondió, tratando de quitarse el sweater para regresarlo a su dueño.

Hannibal detuvo al chico posando un mano sobre su hombro.

– Consérvalo! Aun hace frio y estas recuperándote. Es un intercambio por la maloliente sudadera que bote a la basura-

-Me cortaran el cuello en mi calle por robármelo- El omega le sonrió al doctor. – De acuerdo! Pero te lo devolveré después!-

\- Es un trato- contesto el doctor esperanzado.

-Adiós Dr. Lecter- Will extendió la mano hacia el doctor

-Adiós Will Graham- contesto apretando con firmeza la mano del muchacho.

Con esto, cada uno de ellos siguió su camino, dos completos extraños que parecían conocerse de toda la vida


End file.
